One Step At A Time
by Shoot-for-the-moonxo
Summary: Annabelle Black is your average girl... who's just found out she's a demigod! Everything she thought she knew about the world is a lie. Now, in the our darkest hour, she must go on a Quest for the world's only hope... it's a bad summary but please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! this is a new story so i hope you like it! i do not own PJO only characters you do not recognize are mine :) **

The Cafeteria was, as usual, loud, noisy, smelly, and crowded. But I guess that's what you get when you go to a public school in New York City. I grabbed my tray and followed my best friend Grover to our table. The whole soccer team was there plus most of the cheerleaders and a few basketball players. Although Grover couldn't play soccer, I was pretty good at it. Our team came in second at States last year and we were well on our way to first this year.

"Hey, Mas! What d'ya know bout that girl over there?" Grover nudged me tilting his head to the table across from us. A small girl sat there. She had long black hair that was pulled in one of those pony tail things and it was flung over her shoulder. Her pale skin was lit up weirdly in the Café lights. She was laughing and smiling with her friends which I recognized as the girl's soccer team. Her sea green eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness.

" You mean Annabelle Greene? I dunno much about her. She's in a few of my classes, but she doesn't talk much." In class, when she spoke, she had a soft, musical like voice that was so quite you had to strain to hear it.

"Hey Carly?" I asked one of the cheerleaders,

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Annabelle Greene?" Her blue eyes seemed to light up at the mention of the other girl's name.

"Ooooh Annabelle! I love her! She's in my homeroom and she is the nicest girl ever! She's soo sweet too! You know Bethany? She's in my homeroom too, those two are like attached at the hip! Anyway, Annabelle doesn't seem to talk much when you first meet her, but after you get to know her she doesn't stop! But she's like not annoying about it, ya know? Why? Thinking of asking her out?"

"What? No! Grover was asking…." I trailed off, seeing as she had lost interest as soon as I said I wasn't interested in her that way.

Grover's POV

She was definitely a half-blood. Part of me waned to take her on as well, although I was assigned to Mason and Mason only. Maybe she already had a protector, though I doubt it. I didn't sense any other satyrs around. However, something Carly had said sparked my interest.

_You know Bethany? She's in my homeroom too; those two are like attached at the hip!_

I glanced at Bethany from the corner of my eye. She was about as small as Annabelle, with dark brown hair and big, chocolaty eyes. Her skin was olive toned and her full lips a bright pink. Gods help me! I've been spending way too much time with these cheerleaders! Listen to me!

Bethany certainly wasn't a satyr, but something about her made me think she wasn't a full mortal.

Annabelle's POV

The school bell finally rang, ending this particularly long day. I grabbed my backpack and a few textbooks from my locker and hurried after Bethany.

"Hey Anniebelle!" She grinned.

"How was school?" She chirped, as we began quickly walking to our bikes.

"How do you think Beth? With this dyslexia, I'll be surprised to get a D- on my English test! And I had a Math test last period that I could hardly stay in my seat through the first ten minuets! It's driving me crazy! Why can't my mom fix it! I looked it up! There are ways to get through all this and every time I ask her, all I get is; "Someday, it'll all make sense.."! When? When will it all make sense? Cause I'm getting pretty darn tired of it NOT making sense!" in my fury, I had been pedaling faster and faster on my bike and didn't even see the small dog that had trotted across my path.

"Annabelle! Look out!" Bethany shrieked.

I swerved around the dog just in the nick of time.

"Thanks Beth. Hey can we stop at Sally's Fro-Yo? I'm so put out with school right now and… Bethany? What's wrong?" Bethany was still staring at the spot where I had nearly ran over the poor puppy. Weirdly enough, he was completely gone from sight, not that there was anywhere he could have gone…

Bethany's face was white and her eyes wide and frightened.

"Huh. That's weird. Anyway, Beth, c'mon, you look like you could use some Fro-Yo too."

"No." She said harshly.

"huh?" I asked, confused.

"We are going straight home, understand? Don't look or talk to anyone!" She ordered sharply.

"O-ok….." I trailed off.

"MOVE!" She yelled. I took off in confusion, pedaling home faster than I ever have before. We wove in and out of honking cars, I glanced over at Bethany. Her face was set and determined.

When we pulled up at my apartment building, we barely had time to drop off our bikes before she shoved me into my apartment and into my room.

"Stay." She ordered. She murmured some words to my mom than took off.

I saw her from my bedroom window, running faster than I have ever seen anyone run, weaving in and out of people, jumping over dogs. I watched her, curiously, until she turned a corner and vanished.

"Mom? Mom, what was that about? What's wrong with Bethany? Where is she going? Mom, what's going on?" I called.

My mom appeared at my door. People say my mom and I look nothing alike. Usually, I feel kinda sad when they say that, cuz my mom is so pretty. But right now, her pretty face was tired and weary looking. Her curly blond hair lay limp in her shoulders and her bright blue eyes seemed to hold…fear?

"I'm sorry sweetie. Soon, it'll all make-"

"-sense. Yeah I know. It'll all make sense." I snapped.

She sighed and closed my door gently.

I collapsed on my bed, frustrated and tired.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it! i know it ended bad so i'll try to make the next one better! please Review!**

**thanks!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just want to let you know that Annebelles last name is not Greene…it's Black ;)


End file.
